


Spoils of War

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sirius and James leave Lily and Lara home alone together after they accept a dangerous mission for The Order. What happens when both men come home to find the normally sober women completely knackered? Oneshot. An actual story! S/OC,someJ/L, Mature.





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Authors Note_ : So this is my first attempt at the smutty-ness, so be kind and leave me a review about how awesome it is. (Or how bad it is, just be constructive! ;) 

So…….uh…I don’t own anything because I am neither British nor a billionaire!  

Further, this is rated maturely for a reason people! Crude scenes and all that…..enjoy!

Should I expand on this idea? 

I would love to know what you think…..

 

Spoils of War

“Lil, are you as drunk as I am?” Lara laughed out.

“How drunk are you?” Lily slurred back.

“I think I may be Sirius drunk.” 

Lara’s last comment sent the girls into a fit of drunken giggles, causing them to fall off the bed they occupied in Lara’s bedroom.

“No, no, you need to do this to be Sirius drunk.” Lily demonstrated her meaning by taking off the tie she had pulled out of the closet, putting it around her head like a bandanna.

Lara laughed until she cried, clutching her stomach as she rolled onto her side on the old wooden planked floor. “Your right Lil!” was all she managed in her drunken daze.

“We need more Firewhisky!” Lily declared, wanting to drown out her fear. She moved to Sirius’ night stand, moving her hand erratically around until she grabbed a solid glass bottle.

“Got it!” she proclaimed, as she crawled back to her friend, who was currently camped out in front of her boyfriend’s bed. 

“Lil, we should play a game to pass the time.” Lara declared excitedly.

“Does it involve this bottle here?” she waved the bottle about a bit dangerously, narrowly missing Lara’s head.

“Why of course!”

“What’s the game?” Lily asked, her face alight with the idea.

“I say we put on some music, then we should dance!” Lara looked almost exhausted with thought.

“That’s not a ga..ame!” Lily hiccupped.

“Oh…well…let’s play truth while we do it!” 

“I like where your heads had, to the dance!” Lily toasted with the new bottle in her hand. 

“To the dance!” Lara seconded as she grabbed for the bottle in Lily’s hand.

                                                     XXXX  


An hour later, Lily and Lara found themselves outside in the backyard of Sirius and Lara’s house, both only in their underwear. 

“God, it got so hot in there.” Lily observed as she stared at the night sky, lying on her back atop the dew covered grass. 

“I know, it feels good out here though.” Lara hummed, rubbing her arms along the grass.

“Hey Lil, look I’m making a grass angel!” 

Lily laughed, “You are so drunk!”

“Pot calling the kettle black Potter, you’re the one with a tie around your head.” Lara retorted.

Lily put her hand to her head and began to laugh. “I forgot! Wait, Lara!” Lily said, looking grave.

Her change in attitude alarmed Lara. “Lil what is it?” she asked seriously.

“Where’s the liquor?” she asked.

“Merlin Lily! I thought something was actually wrong!” Lara said as she turned away and began to laugh for the millionth time that night. 

“Ah, that’s a sign that your not nearly drunk enough!” Lily exclaimed as she tried and failed to get up off the grass. 

“Lil, do you think their alright?” her friend asked, her voice quivering with the emotion they had been trying to drink down.

“They have to be.” Was all Lily said as she tried and succeeded in getting up and moved to go inside. “Come on lets go find the other bottle Sirius hid.” She prompted, hoping that James would come home to her, soon. 

As the hours passed, both women became more and more anxious about the men they loved. It wasn’t as if they acted like this every time the Order sent them on a mission, it was just that tonight’s assignment involved Voldemort directly. A mission that was much debated and fought about on all sides. 

“Lily, do you think that this war will ever end?” Lara asked as she stumbled up the stairs behind her drunken counterpart. 

“Your not near...ly drunk enough. Now tell me, where does our lovely Siri..us hide the rest of the liquor?” Lily offered, still suffering from hiccups. 

“Why don’t you just use a summoning spell Evans?” Lara replied through her seemingly never ending laughter. It seemed to her that even though her thoughts were dark, her mouth was rather funny. 

“Yes _Potter_ , a summoning spell should do the trick.” Came a rather familiar voice from the bottom of the tall stairwell. 

Lily whipped her head around causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her back, sprawling out on the stairs.  “Sirius! Your back!” She lifted her head to see not one, but two, handsome men with very shocked expressions as they looked up at the two women in their underwear. 

“James! _Your_ back too!” exclaimed Lara trying her best to scoot down the stairs toward the men. 

Sirius watched with amusement at the scene before him. Never in his life did he think that he would see Lily drunker than Merlin on his birthday, with his girlfriend half naked…in his house…looking to get even drunker than they were.

“It’s in the closet most likely.” James said dryly, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Nice try Prongs, but I don’t keep it there anymore.” Sirius retorted, not taking his eyes off Lara as she moved her way down towards him. 

“James, can we go home?” Lily asked as she maneuvered a way to sit upright. “I think these two have some business to attend to.”

“Lily!” Lara shrieked.

“Well you’re the one who said that you wanted to get pistoned…” 

“Lil!” Lara interrupted, her face reddening at an alarming rate. 

Sirius’ face darkened at Lily’s half finished sentenced, hoping he wasn’t wrong about the way it had been going. 

James moved up to Lily and hauled her over his shoulder, causing an eruption of giggles from his wife. 

“Knackered,” James laughed. “bloody knackered!” He said to Sirius as he waved with his free hand. He sent one last mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows and apparated with a sound _‘Pop’_ leaving Lara and the animagus alone on their stairwell. 

Sirius continued to stand where he was, drinking in the site of the half naked object of his affection, letting his perverse imagination roam. 

“Sirius?” Lara finally spoke.

“Yeah love?”

‘I’m a little drunk.”

“I can see that.”

“Are you tired?” she pursued.

“A little, why?” he questioned as he moved to pick her up.

“Nothing.” Lara replied, her tone innocent and sweet. 

“It’s never nothing with you babe.” Sirius quipped with a quirky raise of an eyebrow as he made his way to their bedroom, relishing the feeling of his girlfriends bare legs draped over his arm.

“I’m just glad your home.” She said drearily, lulled by the motion of being carried.

Sirius didn’t say anything, he just continued down the hall to their room. He walked straight for the bed, laying down Lara gently. 

“Where are you going?” She asked sitting up, as Sirius made his way to the other side of the room. 

“I’ve got to shower, don’t want to come to bed dirty now do I?” he smoothly stated with a hint of suggestion to his mischievous tone. 

Lara watched as Sirius undressed, lit only by the light of the waning moon behind him. He lifted his shirt, carelessly tossing onto her reading chair in the corner. Lara drank in the sight of his smooth yet hard body, letting her hungry eyes linger on the path of hairs that tracked downwards into his dark washed jeans. If he saw her ogling, he chose not to show it because he kept on, making Lara feel heat rush all over her body at the sight. 

When he was finally devoid of all clothing, he turned and flashed that grin he knew made her hot and hungry for him. Wise to his game, she slid off the bed and swanned her way to him from across the room, prolonging her walk as long as possible.

They both stood in front of one another, their silence communicating everything they knew they wouldn’t be able to find the words to say. The fear, the apprehension, the relief, all the thing s that came with the world they now lived in; a world of fighting and uncertainty. 

He moved into her slowly, his eyes gazing into hers with the intensity only unconditional love could bring. The moment his lips found hers, Lara felt herself come undone. She needed this. She needed him, all of him, just so that she knew he was really there…alive.

“Sirius…” She murmured against his thin, tranquil lips.

“I know.”  He somehow managed as his lips moved passionately against her own. 

They began moving backwards, the moonlit room provided by the curtain strewn window that now receded from them as they hastily made way to the bed. 

The pair began kissing furiously as they walked, their hands beginning to grab and grasp at Lara’s remaining vestiges of lingerie. 

Sirius kissed her deep, his tongue massaging and dueling as they both fought for dominance. He unsnapped her bra, yanking it off her in one suave and hard movement, letting her breasts dance against his chest provocatively.  

“I want you so bad…” she purred lustily in his ear, causing him to growl and throw her back onto the bed. 

“Is that right?” he said as he crawled onto her, nipping at her neck playfully.

“Yeah…” she trailed off, moaning as her lover left open mouth kisses down her dewy plush skin.

Her noises were driving him to madness, making his hard-on ache with the need of her warm haven. He shifted his way to her nipple, taking the lush pink nipple hard into his mouth causing Lara to wince a little at the pleasurable pain. She arched into him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the friction she was causing, the only barrier between them being her wet panties.

“I thought I would lose you.” She muttered breathlessly.

Sirius pulled back and hooked his thumbs around her soaked panties, pulling them down her legs as he kissed down her legs. 

“Sirius please?” she begged.

“What?” he feigned innocence.

Lara playfully slapped his head. “Stop fucking teasing me you sadist!” 

He grabbed her wrist, pinning it above her head. “I want to lick and taste every part of you, and I will do it as slowly or as quickly as I want to _‘a chuisle’_.” Lara was silenced by his passion evoked words, her inebriated self becoming distracted by the warm breath coming up her thighs. 

Without warning, he forcefully pushed his rough fingers into her sweet heat, making her yell out his name. He was going to make her feel alive tonight, as alive as he had felt when he had been on his mission. 

He pumped three fingers in and out of her, while his tongue began lapping at her most tender and electric area. 

Lara moaned in ecstasy already feeling the beginnings of her release.

 “Merlin…..harder…….more!!” she yelled as she bucked into the sensations. 

She came hard, her hands buried in Sirius’ dark locks as her body was racked by spasms. He stroked her thighs lightly, causing her to giggle and writhe under him. 

“Your mine.” He murmured into her hair as he lay across the top of her. 

It was safe to say that Lara was incapable of coherent speech at that moment, so she merely nodded at his possessiveness.

He rolled off her, and turned her on her stomach. She was sprawled eagle beneath him as he moved to kneel between her muscular thighs. Sirius ran a hand down her back causing gooseflesh to appear…..his hard and erect flesh twitching with greediness.

He pulled her by her hips, making her rise to him. He inched the tip of his dick into her, feeling all of his blood rush from north to south instantly. He slowly pushed into her from behind, relishing in the soft warm feel of her. 

Lara pushed back hard, wanting to increase the sensation already building inside her. Sirius, not needing another indication, pumped faster and harder into her; he needed to forget the fear of losing her, he wanted to fill her up with him so that she would know he couldn’t lose what they had. They were claiming each other, affirming with their bodies that they wouldn’t live with out one another. 

They bucked wildly together, reaching their release in union. Sirius collapsed beside her, stroking hair out of his girlfriends face, wondering if now was the time. Prongs kept telling him that life was short, that he should ask her as soon as he knew she was the one. 

_“Was now that time?”_ he wondered as he gazed at Lara’s naked form. He pulled her toward him, spooning her sleepy form.

“I love you.” He whimpered into her hair. 

“I love you too Black.” She said, moving into his body with a wiggle.

They lay together, wrapped up in the warmth and after glow of sex. It didn’t take long before Sirius heard the sound of his best mate, his voice floating over from the other side of the room. Sirius got up, trying not to disturb Lara and pulled the old mirror from his pants pocket.

“Prongs? What the bloody hell do you want you wanker?” James laughed from the other end.

“You too?” James asked knowingly.

“Mate, you have no idea.” Sirius said fondly. 

“Are you going to ask?” James pushed.

“Soon Prongs, I think I want to wait until Christmas.”    

 

 


End file.
